onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
South Blue
|rname = Minami no Umi (Sausu Burū) |meaning = Ocean of the South |first = Chapter 524; Episode 419 |extra1title = Compass |extra1 = Ordinary compass }} The South Blue is an ocean in the One Piece World. South Blue, like its sister seas, comprises almost entirely of ocean, with a few scattered islands and a border with the Red Line. It is known as the birthplace of the Straw Hat Pirates' shipwright, Franky, the son of the Pirate King, Portgas D. Ace, former Marine Admirals Sengoku and Kuzan, and three members of The Worst Generation: Eustass Kid, his subordinate Killer, and Jewelry Bonney. This sea is also home to many forms of large and exotic wildlife, such as gigantic birds, Blue-Finned Elephant Tunas, Super Sparrows, Super Worms, Super Lamp Anglerfish, Super Sharks, and even Gryphons. The revolver Mr. 5 uses for his Breeze Breath Bomb attack is a new model from the South Blue. South Blue is also home to an island famous for its martial arts known as Karate Island. Places in the South Blue *'Briss Kingdom': the kingdom where the St. Briss hails from. *'Karate Island': an island where Jerry of CP6 mastered his boxing skills. *'Centaurea': an island where the Revolutionary Army battled for its control. *'Torino Kingdom': the island where Tony Tony Chopper was sent to by Bartholomew Kuma. The natives are very advanced in terms of technology and medicine despite their primitive looks. Chopper spent 2 years on this island, honing his medical knowledge and skills. *'Baterilla': homeland of Portgas D. Ace and Portgas D. Rouge. Gol D. Roger visited this island several times. *'Black Drum Kingdom': Wapol's new kingdom, granted to him by the World Nobles for having his successful business acknowledged. *'Sorbet Kingdom': A country once governed by Bartholomew Kuma. Affiliated with the World Government. People from South Blue Historic Information St. Briss 210 years ago before the current time, the ship St. Briss left from the Briss Kingdom carrying a crew towards the Grand Line. The crew reached Skypiea eventually, but something happened once they arrived there and the entire crew was sentenced to Cloud Drifting, likely for major crimes. 208 years later, the St. Briss fell back into the Grand Line before being eaten by a gigantic turtle during an attempt to salvage it. The ship was a wreck, and many would assume a fight had broken out, which may have happened during cloud drifting. Nothing more is known for sure except that the ship was cloud drifting. During this time period, it was a custom in a certain region of the South Blue for one to coat their teeth with tar in order to preserve them. At least one member of the St. Briss' crew followed this custom, which allowed his teeth to still be firmly attached to his skull even after two centuries. The Birth of Gol D. Ace 24 years ago before the current time, in the island of Baterilla, the Pirate King, Gol D. Roger, was witnessed acting less like a pirate and more like a "father". This led the Marines to start looking for a potential child, by investigating every newborn, every baby going to be born, mothers who were pregnant and tiny leads from Cipher Pol. Marines scoured Baterilla, looking for any pregnant women, under orders to kill any suspicious ones. Roger told Monkey D. Garp about his unborn child and trusted the Marine enough as a friend to request the protection of his offspring as he would not be alive anymore by the time his kid arrived. Garp protested, but eventually complied to Roger's request. Portgas D. Ace's mother, Portgas D. Rouge, was able to avoid the Marines' investigation by keeping the unborn Ace in her womb for a full period of twenty months. The strain caused by her feat led to her death right after giving birth to her child. Gol D. Ace, as his mother named him at birth, ended up being born one year and three months after his father's execution at Loguetown. Site Navigation fr:South Blue es:South Blue it:Mare meridionale ru:Саут Блю pl:South Blue Category:South Blue Locations